


A Monster Hunt

by EllowynTheNotKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Monsters can be people, People can be monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Monsters are real and everywhere.But when they take someone they had no right to, they learn what it means to be hunted.





	A Monster Hunt

The first time I saw a monster I was too young to really know what it was. All I remember about it was how much it scared my mother.

My mother tried everything to get rid of my monster, finally calling an obscure number in the phonebook and pleading with the man on the other end of the phone to come and keep us safe. 

In short order, the monster was dealt with, and I had a promise that the monster hunter said would protect me from further monsters. 

As I got older I saw more and more monsters. Some looked like people until the sun hit them right and some that were human only in the roughest sense of the word. Not everyone could see the monsters, they didn't know how to look for them and I liked the strange secret I kept. 

When I was 16 I met someone else who saw the monsters for what they were. But instead of watching them with the curious wonder that I did, she shied away. If she knew something was a monster she'd do her best to avoid drawing its attention. I didn't understand, and neither did she. I asked why she was afraid and she showed me the terrible scars monsters had left on her in the past. She asked why I wasn't and I told her about the monster of my childhood and about the man who had saved me, the monster hunter. 

She and I spoke many times after that, but she was always afraid no matter what I said trying to help. 

Then one day she was gone. No parting message and no goodbye. She was gone without a trace. I went to her house and her parents disavowed all knowledge of her whereabouts. They said they hadn't seen her in longer than it had been for me. 

I searched for her, high and low, all over the monster-filled town we both called home. But I never found her in the long months I spent searching. 

I then changed the subject of my search from my friend to the monster hunter. He had helped me before, maybe he could help me now, maybe he would know what monster had taken my friend. 

That search was more successful, but when I found him it was at the bottom of a bottle that he had apparently been in a long time. 

I begged him to help me. He told me my hunt was useless. He told me my friend was dead and gone and if I kept up my search I would meet a similar fate. He told me that the monsters would always win. He told me I was better off looking away from the monsters and hoping they never looked for me. 

I begged him to help. I told him to teach me and I would find my friend on my own. I told him that even if she was dead I had to deal with the monster responsible. I told him that even if he was afraid of the monsters I would stand up for my friend.

He looked at me like I was crazy and I stared right back. He warned me that the path I was going down would lead to nothing but sorrow. I ignored his warning and asked for anything that could help.

Finally, he offered me a clue, a place where monsters gathered. I took the clue and ran with it. I didn't want to hear someone else saying she might be gone, I heard that enough from the voice in my head. 

The next night I went to the place where monsters gathered, the place was packed with them and their preferred prey. I watched from the shadows as all kinds of people were brought before the monsters, judged and bought. I watched for a long time, studying the monsters and their prey. 

I think I watched too long. I watched long enough for their choices to make sense, I watched until I knew who a monster would take home before they even realized it. I watched until I knew how the system worked, and I watched until I knew how to find who I was looking for. 

The monsters were surprised when I stepped forward with my request. They tried to call me prey, but I knew their words and their ways and turned their attempts on each other. The smart ones listened, they told me where I could find a monster with what I desired. They gave me what I wanted to get me away from their sick game, and I let myself be sent away with the knowledge that when I found who I was looking for I would be back.

I followed the path given to me by the smart ones, they hadn’t told me my exact destination, instead telling me the path. They had hoped I would be killed on the way, but I wasn’t. 

I found the monster, not the one who had stolen my friend, but the one who had bought her. I found him and I made him pay, I made him tell me where my friend was, then I destroyed him.

I gathered strength and weapons, and the next night I went to where the monster had told me she would be. When I got there, there were more monsters and innocent people than I had expected, but I was prepared. 

With the element of surprise on my side, I dealt the with monsters. If, I didn’t outright destroy them, then I made sure that they would never be a threat again. I released their poor victims and finally, finally found my friend. 

But when I opened the cell they kept her in she paused, she looked at me and I saw fear in her eyes. 

I told her that it was just me, she had nothing to fear. 

She told me I had become what she feared, and I finally understood the monster hunter’s warning.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta.  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Prompts are welcome and I especially like prompts for horror stuff.  
> Always looking for prompts, horror prompts will likely be answered sooner.   
> If you can think of any tags that fit this story please comment/message me.


End file.
